The invention involves a process for specifying position data for several routes, in particular vehicle routes. For fleet management, particularly in the area of local public transit, it is necessary to have available precise position data of the route to be driven. For example, the activation points for the triggering of LSA (light-signal-system) telegrams for priority switchover of traffic signal systems must be reproducible with tighter tolerances. Furthermore, the position data can also be used to control an optic and/or acoustic stop (i.e., bus stop or metro stop) signaling inside the vehicle as well as for the triggering of an arrival indication at the bus stops prior to arrival. Depending on the position of the vehicle at a particular point in time, a specific waiting time would result at the individual stops. This projected waiting time can be indicated, for example, as "Arrival in XY minutes". Position data are also used to determine adherence to the route schedule. By comparing the reference position data to the actual position data, deviation from schedule--later or earlier--can be determined in a simple way, and can be signaled to the driver, and possibly to the riders.
The position data management for several routes has previously occurred separately for each individual route. Essentially equidistant position data is determined for each route. Junctions or co-uses of position data of other routes are also not provided for if the routes only deviate from one another in a small partial section. The volume of data is correspondingly large. The low flexibility with regard to route changes is furthermore disadvantageous, in particular for the necessity of bypass sections.